


Entrapta Chapta

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Female Ejaculation, First Time, Gen, Hair Kink, Masturbation, POV Third Person, Puns & Word Play, Sexual Experimentation, Watching, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Entrapta decides to check out this "mastur-baiton" she's heard about. Mostly because her hormones keep bothering her about it.Scientifically of course. Good thing she has her trusty bot by her side to help her record and deduce the outcome of this experiment. It might even have her hair standing on end.





	Entrapta Chapta

**Author's Note:**

> (This has quite a few puns, and some of the jokes are played on that Entrapta didn't pay all that much attention towards biology. Or drawing conclusions that makes sense to her.)

“Logdate... uh, Emily what was I doing again? Do I count puberty in lunar cycles, or the times I feel the effect by it?” Pressing the switch on her recorder, Entrapta stroked her chin. “Ah, it doesn’t matter. I’ll figure it out in post.” Using her hair, she moved herself in front of a mirror, eyeing herself up and down.

 

“Intriguing. It appears my mammaries keep accumulating body fat. The circumference of the glans is also increasing. At this rate, I will be able to reach-” Pausing mid-sentence, Entrapta place her hands atop her modest bust and squeezed, sticking her tongue out to the side. “Actually, re-evaluation. How far into puberty am I? I think these would be classified as A cups? Or would it be B?” She let out a gigglesnort. “Heh, ‘BB’.”

 

She let go of her breasts. “Regardless, they feel funny to the touch. Not that much different than the rest of my body fat, but they do elicit this little tingle. Especially when...” Entrapta glanced down towards her crotch. “My combined reproductive and waste disposal organ starts to secret lubrication and is engorged with blood.” 

 

Entrapta gave it a caution poke. “I still haven’t got the data if this is an expected amount of well, whatever it now is doing.” Narrowing her eyes, she prodded her vulva a few more times. “It does appear I increase the circulation the more attention I give to it.” Tapping some hair to her lips as she made a droning sound. “Emily, do you think I should give it a nickname? I heard people do that.” She turned towards the bot.

 

With a series of whirrs and beeping, Entrapta blushed deeply. “Oh my... Emily, I didn’t know you had such, elaborate vocabulary.” She ran her hand through one of her bangs. “That is quite the affectionate name however.” The inventor tenderly caressed the bot with her hair. “I will have to conduct more research before I can assess if that name is accurate however.” She winked towards Emily. “If not, then maybe I’ll be able to earn that title later.”

 

The automaton tilted down and blinked twice. “What? Oh, no. It does that.” Entrapta pointed at her genitalia. “The area around the vulva swells and darkens in color when I enter something called  _ ‘arousal _ ’ fascinating, isn’t it?” With a big grin, the scientist jumped in place. “It takes roughly three quarters of an hour for it to become fully operational!”

 

Entrapta stroked her chin, lowering her eyelids. “Which is weird Emily. Since, the biological counterpart I am supposed to physiologically engage with, using my so called ‘vagoober’ around, they reach full functionality within minutes.” She crossed her arms. “And mating displays last about as long. Meaning you would need a tenfold of partners to even have a chance to reach that stage of operationality.” 

 

“I tell you Emily, something doesn’t add up there.” With precise contemplation, she scratched her purple pubes. “Very inefficient design. Especially as both organisms have completely different goals.” She let out a snicker. “It is quite ironic how pairing up two  _ mail _ , or two  _ femail _ specimens would produce a better sexual outcome.” She tilted her head. “That, or practice polygamy. We are designed to be quite the ‘ _ mare’ _ , so to speak.” She frowned. “I think... I am not an equine, nor  _ mail _ . But that would be the logical term to use instead. Not that the original term makes much sense to begin with.”

 

Entrapta let out an exhale. “I don’t know Emily, that does sound very complicated.” She fiddled around on her tablet for a moment. “Not to mention: I don’t think that energy output would add up. At least with my rudimentary calculations, the  _ femail _ would be required to give more than would be received. While some losses are always included in a conversion, the ratio does not seem favorable.”

 

With a shrug, Entrapta had her hair envelop her gadget once more. “Oh well, that’s not what we are focused on today! We have some more direct theories to attend to!” Fidgeting with her feet, she looked over at Emily. “Say, is it just me, or has the temperature decreased in here? Or is the endothermic process speeding up without any of my clothing?” She scrunched up her nose. “Then again, isn’t that the purpose of clothing to begin with?”

 

Entrapta shrugged and cracked a smile. “You’re right Emily! We’re wasting precious time here!” She prodded her mons with an inquisitive gaze. “Besides, these things deflate and go limp if left unattended for too long. Ooh! I should check what the response time is before they got into resting mode.” Striking a pose in front of the mirror, the technological prodigy stood there for several seconds, panning her view across the room. 

 

“But, not today, right?” She exchanged a look with her friend. “Yeah, you’re right. I should just follow my list. These two directives are incompatible!” Entrapta slammed down her fist in her palm before retrieving measuring tape from her hair. “You know Emily, its kinda weird how despite ranging from zero to fifteen centimeters in length, the average size for labia is two AND four centimeters!” Entrapta hopped in place.

 

“Ooh, yes! The most common variation is asymmetrical. Most fascinating indeed!” She scratched the side of her head. “Although, it does make for a very confusing structure... seeing how some don’t even have them. Yet they serve a function in keeping dirt out of the ecosystem. It’s like a reverse appendix, sorta.” Entrapta scrunched her face. “Emily, how would you categorize something biological with a clear function, that some people can be born without, making it non-vital?” The bot tilted to the side.

 

“That may be, but let's get the initial readings on this before we get started.” Emily somehow gave the mechanical equivalent of a raised eyebrow, despite complete lack thereof. “Yes! It is important! Not having these variables can affect the outcome of the study!” She waved her arms dramatically. This is why we give different medicinal doses based on age, height, weight, species and gender. Our bodies simply break down and absorb them differently. The  _ femail _ has lower tolerance in general towards alcohol for example.

 

Entrapta put a hand on her hip. “I don’t know why. But, then again: Why even drink alcohol when there are fizzy drinks?” She shook her head and sighed. “People are fallible. Oh! We do have a higher pain threshold, especially on prolonged suffering. And a chemical that makes us forget certain certain pain!” She slowly lowered her hand. “Wait, is this a good or a bad thing Emily? I’m might be having an epiphany on why I go back to work on projects that keep exploding in my face. It might be destiny.” She stroked her chin ponderously.

 

Snapping her mistress back to reality with a boop, the teen darts her eyes around the room. “Huh? Oh right! The sex. Gotcha.” She spread her legs apart. “Right, measurements, circumference and all that.” She exhaled. “Alright, let's do this! Let me just...” She stuck her tongue out and leaned forward, untying her longer labia from her shorter. As it falls down, it more than doubles in length. The automaton bleeps at her. 

 

“What? It’s too long! It keeps falling out my underwear.” She let out a huff as Emily shuffled to the side. “No! It has to be a loose knot, otherwise it could cut off circulation.” Following it up with another beep. “It’s attached to my body, I can’t just put it somewhere else.” The bot lowers her optical sensors and blinks. “Don’t be ridiculous, how wou-” Entrapta halts as she was in the middle of raiding her arm, looking down. 

 

“So wait, you’re suggesting I stick it in there?” Entrapta stands still for several seconds, trying to process the whole situation. “Huh, well, I guess I can try. It’s not like I am using that biological storage department for anything. Thanks for the suggestion Emily. I guess sometimes the most obvious solution is right in front of you. Or in this case:” she cleared her throat, barely containing her laughter. “It was inside of me all along!”

 

She gigglesnort. “HA! Get it? Because it is internal?” Entrapta grins like a madwoman at Emily. “Psh, oh cheer up. That was great comedy.” She grabs the measuring tape and re-adjusts her labia. “Fine, we’ll get back to work.” She cups them in her hand. “Subject appears to be of a darker tone than my skin. They share this quality with my mammary glands, along with my lips and other external flesh. Pretty similar to my tongue.”

 

“I think...” She sticks out her tongue and bends it towards her eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of it before realising she has a mirror in front of her. “Oh, rith. I hav teh mirow!” Her eyes darted between the two before she unceremoniously slid her tongue back in. “Yeah, pretty similar indeed. Like how the mons swelling share a coloration with blushing on the face. Now, what else?” She perks up. “Oh right! The measuring!” Pulling out a decent amount of tape, she lined it up with her crotch and grabbed a hold of her longer labia.

 

“Let's start with the outlier.” She pulled it up along the tape. “Five, ten, fifteen...? T-Twenty!” Entrapta’s eyes went wide as saucers. “O-Oh my Emily! The recorded Ehterian maximum is fifteen, and I just passed twenty-five! Inconceivable!” Barely able to contain herself, she elicits highly questionable noises of excitement, looking at her bot-buddy. Upon seeing the passive reaction, Entrapta started to slow down and gave Emily a confused look.

 

“Uh, what’s the matter Emily? Why aren’t you sharing this breakthrough with me?” Raising a mechanical limb, Emily tapped it twice against the floor, then scraped it to the side. Entrapta looked down to the tape and her outstretched curtains. “Oh? OH!” She let go of her fold as a beet red blush flared up on her cheeks as she rubbed one of her soles against the ground. “Ahaha... whoopsie!” She bashfully scratched the back of her neck. 

 

“Right, right. You measure the actual length, not stretched. You are completely right Emily. I am supposed to pull out the tape, not the labia. Seeing how they can stretch to twice their regular size. But likewise, even if a ten centimeter rubber band can far exceed that. We still call it ten centimeters long. As, that is the materials base properties.” Grabbing the tape, she pulled out enough to go from the base of the vulva, to the tip of the lip. 

 

“Thirteen point seven centimeters. Hey Emily! I’m still among the top percentage!” She furrowed her brow. “Is that even a good thing? I heard somewhere that people hate the top percent.” She shrugged. “No matter, popular opinion has nothing to do with what I am doing.” She let go and picked up her smaller labia. “This one has a bit more mass. Not in total, but in width. So in terms of amount per centimeter. Do I take this into account?” 

 

She let out an agitated groan. “Why doesn’t these come with a manual? Anyhow...” She lined it up with her tape. “Hm, five point four. Ugh, neither of these are good for equations! Two and four would have been great. One is half, and the other is double. Ooh! Or three and six. Divisible by three.” A slight drool ran down her chin as she shivered.” She shook her head. “Well, we got that out of the way. We should move on with the list.”

 

She put both knuckles against her hips and smirked, then dropped her eyelids. “Right, I keep forgetting these aren't’ prehensile.” She playfully batted her longer drapery. “Wait a minute.” A glint in her eye appeared. “Ooh! Just imagine Emily! Two extra extremities for...” She paused and began to drone, looking around for something. “Yeah, no I got nothing. I can do everything they hypothetically could  do with my hair.” The bot whirred at her.

 

The technician nodded slowly. “You’re right again my trusty companion. I am getting side tracked. Besides.” She tugged at her own labia. “I am not even sure where to place myself on the spectrum. I need to figure out if it goes based off length alone, or if the girth and total mass plays a role into it. The data so far has been very lacking.” Entrapta tapped on her chin. “While not comparable, it is nearly as difficult as it is finding information about First Ones tech. It’s like the elders of our species try to keep this from the juveniles...”

 

“I wonder if there’s a reason for that?” She turned to Emily. “Do you have any hypothesis?” The bot tilted 23 degrees towards the equator. “Huh, I didn’t think of it like that. Always good to get an outside perspective.” Entrapta gave Emily a swift hug, letting out a longing sigh. “Oh, how I envy your circuitry.” She ran a finger along the enhanced alloy. “Must be nice to not be biodegradable.” The innovator glanced to the side.

 

“Then again, I DO enjoy eating... I wonder if I could create synthetic taste buds. Does different power sources feel different Emily?” The automaton gave her a light push. “What? I’m just asking!” She was given another bump by the cold, hard exterior of her friend. “Alright, alright! I’ll get back to the experiment.” Entrapta let out a nervous laugh. “You know me too well Emily. Part of me is just stalling. I’m just not sure which part.”

 

Taking a deep breath, the hyper girl gave an awkward smile to her reflection. “So, uh...  I never managed to get far back in Dryl with this ‘master bations’ thing.” She scrunched her face. “Or does sitting on the washer count? That was nice.” Entrapta suddenly perked up and shifted her attention back to the bot. “Say Emily, do you have a vibrate setting?” 

 

Emily responded with a flawless deadpan. “Would you like to?” Entrapta waggled her eyebrows. The bot went out of her way to firmly give her designer the same response as before. The teen slouched a bit in her composure and hung her head dejectedly. “When you put it like that... that would be pretty rude of me.” She straightened up. “But you’re right! I need to conquer my fear. Thanks for the pep talk Emily! I can always count on you!”

 

”Ooh, I do like the idea of something vibrating. Then again, that does numb your nerve endings over time. Maybe start with something simple?” Entrapta sat down against her own hair, parting her legs as she settled in. She prodded the side of her flesh quizzically. “Still warm. That’s a good sign, right?” With newfound vigor she started to prod her way up her length. “Oooh! Intriguing! It makes funny sensations when I touch it!”

 

Working her way around, she carefully slid a finger inside her vagina. Entrapta let out an unintelligible noise as her finger came into contact with something. “Gnh, owie. That’s not right.” Inserting a second finger, she carefully prodded whatever was in the way. “Phooey! It appears I have a defunct hymen. I currently lack the tools to investigate if it simply needs some of that... ‘ecks-er-size’ I’ve read about, or if it's simply broken.”

 

“It does not appear that it wants to sink into the rest of the walls in its current state. I advise against trying to force my way past it.” Sliding her fingers out, she paused for a moment before bringing them up to her face. Entrapta took them close to her nose, then gave it a sniff. “Hm, it has a distinct scent. It feels familiar, but I can’t quite place from where. Further study will be needed.” Brining a finger close to her mouth, she ran her tongue across.

 

“Aha! It tastes warm!” Her face went from gleeful to confused. “Wait, what? What kind of flavour is ‘ _ warm _ ’ exactly? That’s a description of heat. That has no culinary connection! Aside from a lot of food preferably being consumed while temperate.” Glaring at the thin, slick coating off her finger, she lowered her hand back down. “I’ll need to obtain some more direct samples later. I am already behind schedule.”

 

“According to my calculations, it should be around thirty minutes before Scorpia returns from her-” Running her other hand through her purple hair, she furrowed her brows. “Actually, I can never quite figure out what she does or is doing most of the time.” Her eyes grew wide. “Oh! Scorpia! I wonder if she tastes warm too? Do divergent species tastes different? That would be logical, considering we have distinct chemical components!”

 

Entraptas eyes became even larger. “Wait! Does she even have a vulva?” Letting out an excited noise, the cheery teen started to swing back and forth in her hair. “Ooh! Think off the possibilities! Does she have an epigyne? Maybe an ovipositor?  Or wait, that would most likely be visible through the exoskeleton. Wait, does she even have mammaries? Bit hard to tell where the carapace ends.” She shook her head.

 

“No, wait: Bad Entrapta. Stop derailing.” She pouted. “Ugh... but it’s so much fun! Can’t I like, put this thing on hold or something?” Spotting her exposed bead, she lit up. “Aha! What happens if I press this?!” Jamming a finger onto her clit with notable force, her entire body locked up as the finger connected. Entrapta’s eyes bulging out. And under the span of a second, her hair gave out and she collapsed onto the floor, shivering. 

 

“W-Wow! Hahaha!” She let out a stifled, maniacal laughter. Still trying to get off the floor. Getting upright once more, the young creator got up on her hair again. “I’ll have to test this once more, to ensure that wasn’t a fluke from too much excitement. A lot of my explosions end up like that.” She ran a finger along her swollen pearl, shuddering at the contact. “H-Ha! It indeed appears I have an over-sensitive clitoris!” 

 

Her grin quickly faded into a frown. “Wait, how will I stimulate it if I can’t make contact with it? Hm, this is quite the dilemma...” She stroked her chin, smearing some of her own juices across it. “It only appears this sensitive while engorged, but I can’t be flaccid and aroused at the same time. This is causing conflict with my prime directive!” Her eyes darting to the sides, Entrapta began to chew on some of her hair.

 

Emily let out a series of short clicking noises, causing the etherian to perk up. “Hahaha! You’re right you beautiful genius! I only need to decrease the amount of sensation brought towards the peak of my womanhood until I find an acceptable level!” She rubbed her hands together. “Just like finding the temperature right before the melting point of a material. Well, aside from the fire and the melting. Actually, scratch that metaphor.”

 

“Lets try using the natural cover of the conduit to start off with.” Placing a finger on either side of her clit, Entrapta stuck her tongue out to the side and began to stroke her hood, quitting almost immediately. “Nghrh... no, nope. Still too much. The tingles hurt.” Hanging her head down she made a long, groaning exhale. “I am way too inexperienced in this to experiment with new ways to approach this. Especially as I don’t have a prototype to test things on. As I am only equipped with one of these. Like my brain or heart.”

 

With a huff, Entrapta crossed her arms. “So, the lack of a backup does not support any type of trial and error.” The bot suddenly scraped at her hair. “What is it girl? Someone fell down the well? Wait, we don’t have a well... why would I even consider that?” Clanking against the floor, Emily points at her hair with one of her limbs. “What do you want with my hair?” Her eyes suddenly becoming huge.

 

“Do you mean?” She looked down towards her groin, a smirk spreading across her features. “Interesting theory, it is certainly worth a try!” Perking back up, Entrapta makes a strand of pubes coil down towards her still erect nub. “I’m apparently a late bloomer, whatever that means. We aren’t plants, so that statement is misleading.” She tensed up as the hair slowly enveloped her stiff, fleshy nub.

 

With seemingly nothing having exploded yet, a huge grin spread across the tinkerers features. “Ooh! I don’t even have to distract myself with banter Emily! It’s working!” Shaking her arms erratically Entrapta cautiously gave a tug at her nub with her smooth carpet. “Eureka! It appears the lack of tactile sensation both ways greatly reduces the amount of stress and sensation this touch causes. Fascinating!”

 

After several seconds of excited gloating, the girl goes blank. “So wait, what am I supposed to do now?” Emily gave her a knowing look, gazing into the windows to her soul. Then lifted a limb, and moved the hydraulics back and forth, side to side. “That makes sense! Thanks Emily!” With renewed vigor, Entrapta carefully began to tug at her hood using her prehenisle pubes. Letting off occasional shivers.

 

“You know Emily, I can’t recall the last time I used my terminal body hair on this location. Most problems can be solved using my head. Ha! Get it?” Emily stood completely motionless. “Ah... you crack me up.” Entrapta ran her hair across the hull of her automaton companion. A blush starting to creep up on the teen. “Oh, uh. This is weird. I’m getting new sensations I have not experienced before.”

 

She scrunched her face. “One is directly tied to my reproductive organs, it's very pleasant. It increases the more I progress. But, this other feeling appears to be an emotion.” The scientists lightly bit down on one of her fingers. “It’s, hard to define. It’s like a gnawing sensation that makes me want to avoid being perceived. I’ve never felt this strange conundrum before. For what reason would I want to avoid being located?”

 

She looked over at Emily. “Or wait, I think I have sensed something like this before.” She grit her teeth. “It reminds me of my official ‘date of birth’ days.” She shuffled in place. “Its like something, or someone is missing. Is it that I am  **not** being perceived enough that is the issue?” She looks over at her friend. “With a new assessment of the situation, I theorize that you may be involved in this somehow Emily. But, you are here. And I don’t want you to leave, so why do I have this weird, social and/or emotional feeling?”

 

Squinting her eyes, she let out a gasp as she sped up the stroking. “M-Maybe my body feels in danger? No, that doesn’t make any sense. There’s nothing harmful nearby.” Entrapta stopped for a second. “I mean, outside off all the weapons, explosives and unstable prototypes I have lying around. But those are always present. And I haven’t felt like this until now.” Biting her lip, she places a hand across one of her breasts.

 

“Query: It appears that my mammaries have received heightened sensitivity. Is this common? And what is the function? They are not part of my genitaAH-.” Slithering some strands of hair inside her hood, Entrapta trails off into a murmur as one of her eyes twitch. “Incredible! Different motion and patterns affect the outcome of my tingles! Is tingles a term? Ah, who cares? We’ll deal with the specifics later.”

 

The researcher suddenly flared her nostrils. “Mnh, Emily... I’m starting to feel... weird. There is something accumulating inside my abdomen. It appears connected with my clitoris.” She clenched her fists. “Could this be one of those... ‘ _ ore-gasn’ _ , was it? That I’ve heard about? My body is trying to regulate the temperature via the sweat glands.” 

 

She lowered herself to the ground as her breathing grew more rapid. “Nha, it is growing increasingly difficult to maintain altitude. I have decided to focus my attention on the more delicate operating of my hair. Lest I risk losing control.” Entrapta tried to dig her fingers into the floor, hunching over as she tenses up. “I-I am losing motor function in the lower extremities of my body. This is highly exciting, while at the same time being equally terrifying. And also a bit arousal. Did I get that right Emily?”

 

The engineer drew a sharp breath “The foreign sensation in my midsection is exponentially elevating in intensity.” She lowered her eyelids. “I’ve always loved having my hair brushed, but I didn’t know it could make me feel this exhilarated. It’s like the satisfaction of an experiment succeeding, but distilled into physical form.” 

 

Entrapta tilted forwards, landing on all fours. “I-I mean, my follicles aren’t directly involved in this stimulation, as it is my hair causing it. But it sure does sound nice.” She scrunched up her face. “Wait, does this mean I have to give the act of masturbating with prehensile hair a name? It would be very unprofessional of me to not give it a proper term.” The teen slammed one of her fists into the ground, grunting.

 

“Ngh, Emily... something is about to happen. A pressure is forcefully going to alleviate itself.” Entrapta’s hair faltered and flowed out all across the floor. “I’m scared Emily... this is all so new. Not to mention: This abdominal contraction shares a lot in common with an urgent need for removal of bodily waste.” Her arms finally gave out as she slumped down into a purple pool of her own hair. 

 

“E-Emily, if I don’t make it, destroy all my-” With a final tug, she pulled her hood to the base of her organic workshop, the tip of her fleshy gear fully exposed. Entrapta’s entire body began quivering before she arched her back and cried out, eliciting strange noises that science was sure that no Etherian should be able to produce.

 

As her walls clamped down around themselves what could only be described as whimpering rang out as jets of a vaguely misty fluid shot out from her glans. Cascading into a small puddle as she twitched on the floor. Her pubes squeezing around her womanhood subconsciously with each contraction. Vapid breaths came and went as Entrapta tried to regain autonomy of her own actions. 

 

But before she knew it, all was over and her body slowly returned to her. The hair starting to pull itself together as she managed to do complete, full inhales. Entrapta’s expression went from ecstatic shock, to a maniacal smirk. “Ahaha! Wow! Incredible! I’ve never felt more alive!” Crawling upright on shaky limbs, she giggled madly to herself.

 

“Did you see me Emily?! I was all... actually, I’m not sure what I was doing. I think my brain might have been rebooting!” She reclined on her hair, her eyelids drooping. “So these are endorphins? Fascinating. I may prefer these over our biological combat drug; adrenaline.” Her eyes glanced to the side for a few moments. “Yeah, definitely. It’s like a natural intoxicant.” She gave a wide smile. 

 

“Wait, natural or not. I could still get addicted. I can counter my snack intake with increased dental hygiene. How would I do countermeasures against chemicals my own body produces?” The automaton audibly whirred. “Do it in moderation? Oh, yeah, that would work. Why does the most logical solutions have to be so... boring? So benign.” She let out a huff and crossed her arms before perking up.”

 

“Oh, hold on Emily!” She spun around, quickly pinpointing the splotch of girl gunk beneath her. Sticking a finger in it, like any true woman of science would do. “Why hello there! What a riveting discovery!” She cautiously took it up to her nose, giving it a sniff. Then dipped her tongue against it, straightening up. “Huh, turns out my body can also produce admirable quantities of prostatic acid phosphatase.”

 

A moment of confusion washed over her. “Wait, why would I be able to do this? This doesn’t make any sense? What purpose does the production of this serve? It drains an awful amount of fluids and could cause dehydration. And wouldn’t I have had to apply pressure, not friction to the G-something spot?” Glancing down towards her soaked pubes, Entrapta tilted her head. “Did, did I do that? Granted, my memory is a little foggy.”

 

She gave a wistful look towards Emily. “Oh, how I envy your data banks. They replay the event. Not like our brains: Trying to re-create the event based off our understanding of it.” She ran one of her arms along one of the bots limbs. “Say Emily... All this talk about hypothesis and our understanding of the material plane kinda got me in the mood for some-”

 

Turning to her tinkerer, Emily emitted a beep and wobbled, making Entrapta recoil, flushing beet red. “Oh, right, right. Moderation. Sorry.” She quickly put on a wide grin. “But ooh! I can’t help it! I’m so excited! I’m relaxed and hyper at the same time! How is this even legal by the laws of physics?!” She stops as something dawns on her. “Wait, Emily. I’m pretty sure I read somewhere that females are able to have multiple  _ ore-gasps _ in a row!”

 

She nudges her mechanized companion with an elbow.  Who in turn let out the same noise, but in a 4,7 % higher pitch. “But I waaanaaa!” Entrapta pouted. “Bah. Humbug.” She raised one of her eyebrows. “Hum, why would we be able to do that though? It is atypical for males to. And seeing how we don’t even match up in any other way, I guess this is just one more for the pile? Seriously: Some things in nature makes no sense.”

 

The door slides open and Entrapta looks up towards whomever just entered. A ragged figure dragged herself through the door. Clutching one of her arms with a grimace. Her brown hair frazzled. Taking two quick whiffs of the air, she let out a hiss and raised her head. Clearly having picked up she wasn’t alone in the room. Her heterochromatic eyes quickly going wide as saucers as she saw the spectacle in front of her.

 

“Oh, Catra! Just the person I wanted to see. Could you show me how you perform autocunnilingus on yourself? Despite numerous observations, I can’t quite figure out how you do it. Are your limbs double jointed? Is it common for your species? How does it feel? Any reason you purr while you do it? Why are you blushing?” With one of her eyes twitching, Catra froze in place, before slowly limping backwards. 

 

“Hey Catra, why are you advancing in the opposite direction, covering your face, looking mortified? Did you find something while you were out exploring? Catra?!” The door slid shut as the feline slunk out in front of the perplexed inventor. “Well, that was weird... I wonder what could possibly have upset them so. Oh! Maybe she suffered another crushing defeat against the Rebellion?” She exchanged a curious look with Emily.

 

Entrapta furrowed her brows. “That wouldn’t explain why she would be so... oh wait! I’m a princess! Maybe seeing me reminded her off the other princesses?” Beaming, she clapped her hair together. “Yes, this hypothesis would make sense. Catra always gets moody after she loses a combat encounter, and she was clearly disheveled. And that usually leads to-” Her eyes going wide, Entrapta lets out an excited squee.

 

“Oh! Maybe she is going to her room to give me a better demonstration? I must make haste at once!” Tearing a panel off the wall, Entrapta raises her body in order to hoist herself inside, stopping right before the duct. “Oh, right.” She reaches out and grabs her underwear with her hair, quickly sliding it on snugly, creating a damp spot. 

 

“I only had to forget that my mucus membranes dislikes outside influences once for that lesson to stick. Ha! Stick...” With a snicker, Entrapta slipped into the ventilation, scurrying towards her next thesis. Emily looked towards the now empty opening, raised then lowered their body, before settling in a corner, as far away as possible from the floor stain. 


End file.
